


Mother's Day Breakfast

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fuck Destiny, Mother's Day, Sugar Coated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara gets a special breakfast from Leonard and their daughter.  Pure fluff.





	Mother's Day Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here. And no money is being made from it.
> 
> Also, I make no apologies for the sugar fluff in here. :-D

Sara giggles as she hears the racket downstairs.  She knows that Bianca and Leonard are attempting to make her breakfast for Mother’s Day _and_ keep it a surprise.

She assumes that Leonard knows there’s very little chance they’ll get away with it, but Sara will play along for her daughter’s sake.

Soon enough, Bianca comes in as quietly as she can then leaps onto the bed.

“Happy Mother’s Day, mama!” she squeals.

Sara laughs as she opens her eyes and pulls the 2-year-old close.  “Thank you, sweet girl!”

“Daddy and I made you breakfast!”

“Did you really?  What’s on the menu?” Sara asks as she sits up.

Leonard enters with the tray of food.  “Eggs, bacon, toast and fresh orange juice.”

“Well, well, Mr. Snart.  You’ve got talents in all the rooms, don’t you?”

His smirk is all the answer she needs.

Sara takes a bite of the bacon and moans appreciatively.  “This is delicious!” 

“Daddy made most of it,” Bianca admits.  “But I pushed the button on the toaster!”

“Well, let’s try that then!”  Sara takes a bite of the toast.  It’s a little dry, but nothing she can’t fake her way through.  “Whoa!  This is the best toast I think I’ve ever had!”

Bianca beams with delight.

“Little bird, scoot over so I can join you guys,” Leonard says, trying to sit with his girls.

Their daughter cuddles closer to her mother and Leonard can’t help but smile at the sight.

“Those flowers are from her as well,” he mentions, pointing at the dandelions on the tray.

“I couldn’t ask for a better Mother’s Day!” Sara exclaims.

But she knows that it certainly can get bigger.

She’s having a hard time deciding if she’ll share her news sooner, or attempt to wait until Father’s Day to tell Leonard about their expanding family.


End file.
